Friends can stay together
by UndeadxVanity
Summary: Summery: Me and my friend decide to play Kingdom Hearts, and end up getting sucked into the game, we find each other lost on a strange island, and don’t understand how we ended up being there.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway.

Summery: Me and my friend decide to play Kingdom Hearts, and end up getting sucked into the game, we find each other lost on a strange island, and don't understand how we ended up being there.

Chapter One:

"Hey! Haruhi! Want to play Kingdom Hearts?", asked my friend Talani.

I stopped typing on the computer and looked behind me to see my crazy friend Talani playing DDR [dance dance revolution. "Um…Sure, which one?", I answered.

"Um…how about the first one?", she spoke.

"Yeah sure. Sounds good. Let me turn off the computer and get some popcorn.", I smiled and turned off the computer heading to the kitchen.

Talani was happy and cheered, "Yay! Popcorn! Heck yes!"

I laughed a little while I took the wrapper off the popcorn bag and put it into the microwave. I heard the game start, and began to sing along with simple and clean.

Talani was happy while she started a new game. "Hey, Imma start a new game so we can get the beginging alright.", she spoke.

"Sure! Sounds good to me!", I said. I ran out of the kitchen hopping over the sofa landing on the soft cushion.

"Well the popcorn is getting ready. Make sure you don't save on my card alright. I'm on the Little Mermaid part.", I chuckled.

I could hear the popcorn starting to finally pop, while the game began to start. Seeing Sora in darkness. "You know what would be completely awesome?", asked Talani.

I looked over at her. "What? Being in Naruto world?", I laughed. Knowing she loved Naruto. "Yeah, that too. But also being in Deathnote!!", she yelled.

"Jeeze! Was there a need to yell?", I asked. "Yes! L is my man in shining chocolate.", she said.

"Haha, you can be such a freak Talani.", I replied.

The microwave beeped, telling me the popcorn was done. I hopped off the couch and got ready to run towards the kitchen till the Playstation began to raddle.

"What the? OH NO! DON'T YOU BREAK!", I hollard, hearing my father yell from his room.

"Why is it doing that?", asked Talani. "I don't know…Dad! What—", before I could finish a light came from the Playstation. It had many sparkles coming from the light.

And all I could do was stare. I wanted to move, but couldn't. "What the hell is going on?!", yelled Talani.

No matter how much I wanted to answer I was to busy getting distracted. That was until I saw something, I thought would never EVER come to life.

A heartless, came out of the light, making the whole room dark. And stars surrounded us. Engulfing us as if a Ocean wave was overtopping us. I could hear Talani screaming, and all I could do was stand there.

"Haruhi!!!!", she yelled. Finally making me drift out of the dreamlike state. "Talani!! What's going on?!", I replied, yelling back.

The room began to dissaper, and the space turned to darkness as many little Heartless began to circle me and Talani. I was scared.

"Talani! The game! We are getting sucked in!!", I hollard. Hoping she would think the same thing. And by the way her face looked at me…she did too.

I began to hear a small sound. What was it? I looked behind me seeing more heartless, and a huge shadow. "CRAP! Talani! RUN!", I yelled.

I kicked the heartless out of my way, grabbing Talani by the hand. "We need to get something to kill these things!", I yelled. "But what?!", yelled back Talani.

"I…I don't know!", I replied. Looking behind me to see a copy of me and Talani, only a shadow. A heartless jumped onto my back, causing me to trip. Talani tripped as well.

"Talani! Hurry! Run!", I yelled. "NO NEVER!", she yelled back. A heartless began to grab me by the neck, engulfing me. Talani stood up kicking the heartless.

She helped me up quickly until a hole of darkness came beside us. "Hurry! Lets go!!", I yelled. "You don't even know where it leads!", she yelled. "I don't care! Anywhere is better than here!"

And that's when I jumped. Hoping that Talani had followed.


End file.
